


Sweet Differences

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Cooking, Bickering, Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Lance is horrible at making pancakes, so Keith makes them for him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Differences

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I saw saintoftoasters ' new klance piece https://saintoftoasters.tumblr.com/post/190589767916/the-boooiiiss and it made me want to write some breakfast klance!

When Keith woke up, he did not expect for there to be a lazy air of grey smoke floating into the bedroom from the open door, or for the whole house to smell like burnt food, or for him to hear Lance in the kitchen cursing in Spanish. He had learned to expect the unexpected by now, being an ex-paladin of Voltron and a current member of the Blade of Marmora, but waking up to what was probably Lance slowly catching the house on fire was not in his mental list of expected scenarios.

Keith yawned and then coughed on the smoky air flooding the bedroom. He sat up and swatted at it tiredly with his hands then swung his legs over the bed and stood up. The bedroom door was open a bit so he didn't even have to try and sneak up on Lance to see what he was doing. He had on a pink, floral apron and was talking to pancake batter as it cooked- and burned- on the griddle. "Ay! Please don't-" He pleaded, trying to flip a pancake, and while the bottom was a dark, burnt brown, the middle was still raw and broke apart on the griddle with a hiss as the uncooked batter hit the hot pan. He groaned and threw up his hands, one of which was still holding the spatula, and flung a lob of batter across the kitchen.

Pushing open the bedroom door, Keith leaned against the wall. "Geez, you're giving me flashbacks to that gross green whatever-it-was-called that Coran used to make us eat."

With a start, Lance jumped and turned to Keith, wielding his pancake spatula like a sword. "Jesus!" He sighed, a smile tugging on his lips once he saw it was only Keith. "Yeah, I was not a fan of food goo. But I'm starting to think it was easier to mess with than making pancakes." Lance turned to the griddle where he started to scrape off the ruined pancake. He dropped it into a small trash can by the stove that he had drug over from it's usual spot, it was filled with the charred remnants of other pancakes that Lance had sent to an early grave.

Keith walked over to Lance and looked over his shoulder as he used a cup to put a great glob of pancake batter on the griddle, "That could be because you're cooking them wrong." He offered.

"What?!" Lance spun around completely forgetting the pancake he literally just put on to cook. "I can't be though! I'm following my mama's recipe to the T!" He waved his hands and then picked up a recipe in a plastic sleeve on the counter. The recipe looked beyond old, written in a tiny cursive script that was fading. The protective sleeve had droplets of pancake batter on it and it was probably a good thing that the recipe was in a sleeve, one glob of batter would probably smudge the recipe all to hell and make it completely illegible.

"Yeah, but, your heat's too high." Keith said. "And- you have a pancake burning."

"Shit!" And while Lance spun around to try and salvage the pancake he had just damned, Keith rolled his eyes.

Moving close to Lance, Keith turned off the burners with a click of a knob. "Lance, before you burn the house down how about you take a break?" He asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "Let me go fix myself up and then I'll make the pancakes, okay?"

Lance looked bummed out that he wasn't going to be the one making pancakes but also relieved that he wasn't going to be the one making the pancakes. "You got it, babe." He nodded, quickly returning Keith's kiss. With a sigh, he stripped off the pink apron and threw it at Keith.

Catching the apron, Keith put it down on the counter and then walked off to the bathroom. In the bathroom he quickly washed his face and pulled up his hair so that it wouldn't bother him while he cooked. Then he washed his hands and walked back into the kitchen to find Lance cleaning up his mess from the pancake slaughter.

Keith peered into the garbage that Lance had moved back into its rightful place as he grabbed the pink apron off the counter. "Geez- how many pancakes did you try and make, man?" He asked, putting on the apron over his black tank top and tying it around his neck and around his waist.

Lance, who was at the sink, scrubbing the griddle that he had dirtied with the deaths of so many pancakes, sighed tiredly. "Too many. But I really wanted pancakes and we were all out of the toaster ones."

"Do you have any batter left?"

"Yeah, in the fridge."

Keith nodded and went over to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed a big bowl that was shoved in the middle self rather haphazardly. It was only half full of batter with a lot of it coating the sides of the bowl. Carefully, Keith grabbed it and pulled it out. He put it on the counter near the stove and shut the fridge.

"Here," Lance put the now-clean griddle down on the stovetop. He wiped his wet hands on a dish towel. "Let's get cooking, I'm so hungry that I just might eat the batter raw instead of waiting for pancakes."

An expression of disgust overcame Keith's face. He grabbed the bowl of batter so that Lance _couldn't_ eat it. "That's- disgusting even for you." He shook his head, "What about salmonella?"

"Pff!" Lance rolled his eyes, "Only white people get salmonella."

"You're… You're not wrong," Keith said honestly, putting the bowl down. "But that's still gross, I'll sooner whack you with this pan than let you eat raw batter in front of me." He started to rummage in a drawer for measuring cups.

"I love you too, babe," Lance smiled softly and grabbed a small measuring cup that he had cleaned with the griddle from the drying rack by the sink. "This good?"

Keith looked up, "Yeah," He shut the drawer. "Thanks." He put the cup down on the counter near the bowl of batter. "Now I just need some non-stick spray, a spatula, and one of the little plates."

"Got you covered," And like a flash, Lance retrieved all of Keith's items from around the kitchen and set them on the counter beside him. "Anything else?"

Keith grabbed the nonstick spray, "I think we're good," He said, giving the griddle a quick coating of the spray. Then he turned on the front and back burners to a low temperature. "I think the heat is were you messed up last time." He took the cup and filled it full of batter then dumped it on the end of the griddle above the burner, then he did it the same with the other end of the griddle.

Lance got a plate from the cabinets and put it down near Keith for the finished pancakes. "Yeah- you said that. I've never been good at making pancakes," He sighed, pushing his hand through his hair. "But I just really wanted some, y'know?" He stepped close to Keith and watched the pancakes cook. "How do you know how to make them?"

Slowly the pancakes were starting to gain air bubbles in them, but Keith let them be.

With a shrug, Keith looked at the bubbling pancakes. "My dad used to make them a lot, every Saturday morning." He smiled softly. "When I was old enough he showed me how to make them… Then when I started living with Shiro and Adam, pancakes were the only thing they'd let me make by myself because they knew I could make them without burning the house down."

Lance smiled and wrapped his arm around Keith's waist, "It doesn't sound like Shiro to stop you from cooking."

"Oh you're right," Leaning gently into Lance, Keith took his spatula and moved it around the outer edges of the pancakes, checking how they cooked. "It was Adam who made up that rule after he caught me trying to make sushi by myself." He flipped the two pancakes, they were a perfect soft brown.

Lance knit his brows together, "Weren't you like fourteen when you first moved in with Shiro and Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Dude no wonder why Adam flipped his shit and only let you make pancakes," Lance laughed. "That's crazy, isn't like sushi hard to make? That's why it's so expensive right?"

Keith scooped the pancakes off the griddle and on to the plate Lance set out for him. "No? It's not that hard to make, plus I watched Shiro make it a few times before then so I knew what to do." He poured more batter on to the griddle.

Lance rolled his eyes and separated himself from Keith, "Whatever you say, Mullet." He smiled, moving to the opposite end of the kitchen. He pulled open a cabinet and shuffled things around until he came back with a bottle of maple syrup. "Y'know in my family instead of one person making the food and then another person learning so they can do it by themselves- we make things together."

Keith shrugged and looked back at Lance, "At least I know how to make pancakes without burning them." He smirked softly and turned back to his pancakes.

Gasping dramatically, Lance put the syrup down with a loud thump on the counter. "Rude! I tried really hard at making them!"

"Trying hard doesn't mean that your attempts succeeded," Keith said, not turning around to face Lance. He pointed over his shoulder at him with his spatula, "Maybe you'll know how to make them next time." He said, flipping the two new pancakes.

"Not thanks to your cruel remarks," Lance went to the fridge and grabbed a half used stick of butter and threw it on the counter by the syrup. "You want coffee?" He asked, shutting the fridge.

"Yeah, please."

Keith continued making pancakes while Lance set about making coffee and grabbing mismatched mugs from the cabinets. By the time Keith used all of Lance's remaining pancake batter and the last two pancakes were cooking, Lance had finished making coffee.

"Here, babe," Lance said, handing Keith a cup of coffee just as Keith put the last pancake on the plate with the others.

"Thanks," Keith smiled, taking the cup. He turned off the burners and took a quick sip of his coffee before handing Lance the plate of pancakes. He didn't bother to take the apron off.

Lance took the pancakes and divided them up on to two plates while Keith put some sugar in his coffee. "Hey wait, don't put any butter on my pancakes." He said, putting his cup down.

"Ha, you're joking- you are joking right?" Lance asked, cutting a tablespoon of butter off of the block. "You're not joking, oh my god." He said after Keith just stared at him. "I've been dating you for four years.. How have I not known that you were such a monster?" He put the slice of butter on one of the plates of pancakes.

"Shut up," Keith rolled his eyes and reached under Lance's arms to pull open the cutlery drawer, "At least I'm not the type of monster who eats raw pancake batter." He grabbed two forks and a knife. He set a fork in front of Lance, keeping the knife for himself considering Lance already had one.

"Hey, eating raw pancake batter and _not eating butter_ on pancakes are two very different monstrosities, not eating butter is far worse though because _everyone_ eats butter on pancakes!" Lance pushed the stack of pancakes with no butter on them across the counter where the chairs were and then grabbed his own plate. "I mean.. They aren't pancakes without butter!" He grabbed his knife and fork and put them on his plate. Then he slid his coffee across the counter in front of the seat by Keith.

"Oh my god, Lance," Keith grabbed the bottle of syrup and his coffee and put them down besides his plate, then he sat down with his fork and knife in hand. "You _can_ 't even taste the butter when you put it on pancakes, what's the point?" He started to cut his pancakes.

Lance dramatically plopped down in the seat besides Keith and put his plate in front of him, "But you _can_ taste the butter on your pancakes!" He began to spread his square of butter around with his knife. "You just wouldn't know because you don't eat butter on yours! It makes them creamy!"

"Creamy, huh? No thanks."

"Not creamy, um, buttery!"

Keith grabbed up the syrup bottle, having finished cutting up his pancakes. "Compelling argument, babe, but I think I'll stick to my normal pancakes." He poured a generous amount on them then put the bottle down.

Lance gave a pained look as he watched Keith eat a bite of pancake with no butter on it, "Despite your character flaw of not eating butter on your pancakes, I still love you." Once done spreading butter on his pancakes, he grabbed the syrup bottle and poured it all over them, without cutting them.

Keith watched as Lance cut into his pancakes with his fork for a large, unevenly shaped bite. "And despite your character flaw of eating pancakes the completely wrong way… I still love you."

"Thanks, Mullet," Lance rolled his eyes. He secured a piece of pancake on his fork and held it out to Keith. "Cheers to still loving each other despite the other's pancake war crimes?"

Keith snorted, "Sure," He smiled and stabbed a piece of pancake with his fork. "Cheers." He held his pancake up and he and Lance clinked their forks together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote klance,,, my partner loves it bunches so whenever I see it I send it to her! So without her there wouldn't be this piece,, So if you liked this, thank Sky!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
